


【立克】再见二丁目（十二）

by Yu_wz



Category: History3圈套
Genre: M/M, 卞轩, 庆廷, 立克 - Freeform, 立克cp
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 21:24:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20052763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yu_wz/pseuds/Yu_wz





	【立克】再见二丁目（十二）

“刚才他碰你哪了？”

才刚进门，卞庆华随手将购物袋往旁边的地板上一扔，把陈廷轩压在墙上细细地吻。

陈廷轩仰起头来承受着卞庆华的吻，他也知道这会儿卞庆华在气头上，在一起将近八年，默契不是一般的好，也没人比陈廷轩更了解卞庆华的一切习性。

他含糊地回答着：“嗯……脖子。”

“还有呢？”卞庆华闻言，俯身在陈廷轩的脖子上又舔又咬，像是在宣示着主权。

陈廷轩抱着卞庆华的头，喘着气回想了一下。

“手……”

“没了？”

也许是没了吧，谁知道呢。

陈廷轩闭上眼睛，只低低地“嗯”了一声，任由卞庆华在他的身上煽风点火。他这幅身子被卞庆华调教得异常敏感，卞庆华的手隔着衣服按上他左胸前的乳头，带着些狠厉地揉搓着。只一会儿，便能折腾得陈廷轩快要发疯。

“嗯……哥哥，另一边也要……”

被人按在墙上的姿势实在是不好受，陈廷轩扭了扭腰，觉得墙壁硌得他后背有点疼。但在卞庆华看来就不是这么回事了，尤其是这人还带着些情欲软绵绵地开口道：“疼……”

卞庆华托着他的屁股将他抱起来，身体突然悬空让陈廷轩没忍住惊叫了一声，双手都搭在卞庆华的肩膀上，就着这样的姿势被人扛上了楼，扔到了那张铺着丝绒床单的柔软的大床上。

“等、等一下……”陈廷轩一把推开压在他身上亲吻的男人，卞庆华有些不满地皱了皱眉。

“怎么了？”

卞庆华的声音里充满了情欲，他看向陈廷轩，眼里写着被打断的不满。

陈廷轩简直想遮住自己的脸。

他知道卞庆华着急，他也是个正常男人，都被人挑逗成那样了怎么可能没有生理反应，但他还是本着安全的原则问卞庆华：“新买的润滑剂你拿上来了吗？”

“没有，”卞庆华想了想，尽管他很着急，但还是不能够让陈廷轩受伤，于是他起身折回楼下，“我去拿。”

陈廷轩躺在床上放空着自己，等待恋人拿着润滑剂回来的过程实在无聊，身下的性器仍裹在裤子里，被勒得有些胀痛。他想了想，为了取悦还在气头上的恋人，麻利地褪掉了下半身的最后两件束缚，手指颤抖着抚上自己的性器。

“啊……”

陈廷轩发出一声舒爽的呻吟，他撸动着自己的性器，嘴里一声声喊着卞庆华的名字。等卞庆华拿着拆开的润滑剂上来时，看到的就是陈廷轩跪在床上抚慰自己的情景，混乱的呻吟间还混杂着自己的名字。

所有血气一下子都往下涌，卞庆华忽然觉得喉咙干的发涩。

他把房间的门关上，拿着润滑剂走向陈廷轩。陈廷轩已经陷入了情欲之中，浑身都透着微微的红，卞庆华听见自己的声音沙哑得可怕：“自己来很舒服吗？”

润滑剂被他随意地扔在床上，卞庆华压着陈廷轩亲吻，手指沿着腰线下滑，陈廷轩在迷迷糊糊间似是觉得卞庆华这一身衣服实在是太阻碍接下来的事情发展，竟伸手摸上了卞庆华的裤头，打算把这碍事的裤子给他扒了。

卞庆华注意到陈廷轩的动作，轻笑一声，微微直起身子来把自己的衣裤脱了个精光。他又俯身吻上陈廷轩，手指伸到穴口，那儿因为昨晚用过，尚且保持着柔软，卞庆华挤了点润滑液到手上，只微微一探便进去了。

“啊……哈啊……”

后穴有异物进入，陈廷轩先是皱了皱眉，随后便是舒服的呻吟。他抬起手来圈住了卞庆华的脖子，睁开了眼睛看着恋人的脸，享受着卞庆华为他做前戏时的表情，是隐忍的、充满了情欲的。

第三根手指堪堪探进去时，陈廷轩就已经有些受不住了。他按住卞庆华的手臂，喘息着：“啊……哥哥、可以了，进、进来……”

卞庆华有些担心他：“你真的可以了？我不想你受伤。”

“嗯……”陈廷轩觉得后穴的空虚感逐渐涌上心头，他靠在卞庆华的耳边道，“哥哥，进来……我想要你……”

只这一句，便足以让卞庆华发疯。

卞庆华挺身进入陈廷轩的时候，陈廷轩不由得尖叫了一声。

随即陈廷轩缓缓睁开双眼，看着在他身体里开始缓慢律动的卞庆华，两人做过无数遍的身体足够契合，陈廷轩丝毫不压抑着自己的呻吟声，随着卞庆华的撞击，一下又一下，变得愈发大声。

“啊……哈啊、哥哥好棒……”

他从不吝啬对年长的恋人的夸赞，卞庆华听了便是愈发凶狠地进攻，陈廷轩爽到头皮发麻，手指不自觉地搂紧了卞庆华的后背。他抬眼去看卞庆华，卞庆华的脸上是一层薄薄的汗，那双眼睛里带着对陈廷轩无尽的爱意及缠绵，更有顶弄至更深处时，感受着性器被紧致包围时的舒爽。

他爱死了这样的卞庆华。

于是他将性爱中的主导权尽数交给卞庆华，任由卞庆华与自己陷入情欲的海洋中，他的叫声愈发大声，卞庆华也愈发卖力。

“哈……哥哥、我好像……要不行了……嗯……”

身下传来的快感让陈廷轩不禁搂紧了卞庆华，指甲里的肉都要陷入后背。卞庆华顶弄着，几乎是每一次都顶在了那一小块软肉上，每一次的进攻都更加的凶猛，像是要把陈廷轩给肏死在床上。

陈廷轩尖叫着，性器断断续续地射出精液，糊在了卞庆华的小腹上。陈廷轩还在高潮中未能回过神来，身下便又开始了新一轮的顶弄，卞庆华的性器往深处又埋了一分，独占着只有他有资格占有的地方。

“哈啊……”陈廷轩已经有些意乱情迷了，他承受着那人越来越快的顶弄，问他，“你还生气吗？啊……”

卞庆华俯身吻住他，快速地抽送了十几下后便尽数泄在了陈廷轩的体内，陈廷轩被烫的一抖，但仍是热情地回应着卞庆华的吻。

“不生气了。”卞庆华低声道。

陈廷轩喘着气，享受着高潮后的余韵，卞庆华射出来的精液和他的东西仍然留在陈廷轩的体内，这让他有一种极大的满足感。只有这一刻，陈廷轩才能真真切切地感受到，卞庆华是属于他的。


End file.
